The Brabantine Revolution
by Rhady
Summary: In 1700 the war of Spanish succession began and as result of that Belgium became part of the Austrian Empire. Follow Belgium in her struggle to survive and keep her own personality.
1. Hoofdstuk I

///|||\\\

Introduction

///|||\\\

In 1700 England's precious power balance was once more disturbed, this time by the death of Charles VI of Spain. This mentally and physically severely handicapped victim of generations of incest was next to stone deaf, also infertile and had appointed the son of the Dauphin of France as next king of Spain, this was not to the likings of Austria and Savoy, who'd like to see one of their own princes become king of Spain, in order to keep Spain a Habsburg controlled territory, England, Prussia and the United Provinces (Holland) didn't want to take the risk of seeing Spain and France united under one king and surely didn't want to be attacked by this possible superpower. Portugal liked to keep the things like they were, so the chance of being conquered would stay as low as they were.

The seven allies met in London to discuss their battle plans.

///|||\\\

Chapter one: The War of the Spanish Succession.

///|||\\\

The Alliance

"Belgium is a threat to us," the United Provinces said, "if Spain drafts troops from there not only Amsterdam, but also London will be endangered."

"I'm fully aware of that," England said, "we need to obliterate Spanish forces there, getting Belgium under our control must be one of our priorities. And more important if we succeed we control the way to Paris and with Antwerp less as threat our defence will be stronger."

"Not to forget Belgium's weapon manufactories," the United Provinces added.

"True, Portugal replied, "but what about me? I'll not be able to stand against Spain very long."

"You know what, I've an awesome plan, England you'll go and help Portugal I myself will take Belgium, awesome not?"

"No, Prussia, it's not," Savoy snapped "You apparently forgot about Austria's forces. Besides as I heard that the control over Belgium was supposed to be yours not Austria?"

"That was an agreement between me and the United Provinces," Austria said he felt a bit down about the failure of the treaty," they recognized Philip V as king of Spain, we hoped that that would convince Belgium to do the same, it didn't."

"My I say that I have an idea?" Portugal asked.

"Listen chaps, Porto has something to say," Prussia yelled as hard as he could over the heads of the other nations.

"We were already silent," Savoy cried, as irritated as ever.

"I know," Prussia grinned.

"Then why did you yell?" the female nation snapped.

"Because I'm awesome."

All the nations except for Portugal and Prussia himself rolled their eyes.

"Okay, Portugal you were saying?" Austria asked.

"I think we all should assemble a number of armed forces and distribute them over Europe."

England wanted to say that he disagreed with Savoy when a whining America ran into the room.

His eyes were red and swollen and he made a rather frightened impression.

"England, England," the colony cried jumping into his mother nation. England wrapped his arms around him and tried to calm him down a bit.

"Calm, my boy, I'm here no one can harm you now, what wrong?"

"I was just playing in the garden when Louisiana came and she hit me, just like that," America sobbed while waving with his fist knocking Prussia from his chair, "I'm afraid of her she is so big!"

"You wonder why," Prussia said while he examined his eye in his mirror. Trying to see if the awesome me had been damaged.

"I'll look into this matter when I'm finished here," England said quietly, "why don't you run off and ask the maid for a large cup of honey milk?"

America smiled, nodded and nearly flew outside. Smiling. Knowing that his big brother would come and defend him for Louisiana.

"Kids," England said fondly.

"That's no kid," Prussia said now examining another part of his body where it hurted, "that is a…"

"Can we get back to this now?" Savoy cut in, "I don't want to know what you were about to say but I don't want this alliance break up before the war starts."

"Right, Portugal," England said focussing on the Iberian nation, "I was going to disagree with your proposal but now I think that I have to agree, I don't have enough troops to launch successful campaigns through Europe and the new world at the same time alone. So everybody in favour of this idea, raise his hand." Seven hands were raised

"Then, we are decided?" Portugal asked hesitantly.

"Then, we are decided!" England said pressing the last word and confirming the strategy.

"What a strange way to use English," Prussia muttered, "I could do better, but yeah, I'm awesome after all."

"Oh, shut up Prussia," Austria said.

War

The military conflict started slowly, France were losing ground in Italy to Austria and Savoy, thus securing their supremacy over North Italy.

In the Holy Roman Empire most of the 336 nations supported Austria and Prussia in the war, which pleased the two allies, which meant that thy could attack over a larger and more important a flatter terrain.

Yet it was England who leaded the combined army of English, German and Dutch forces into Belgium.

"So," Belgium said, "they are back."

"Who are back, miss?" a maid asked. The nation faced the maid. The maid could smack her head against a wall: it was quite obvious.

"The neighbours of course," Belgium said thinking that this girl was rather silly, "I recon that my brother his holiness the Prince-Bishopric of Liège won't be happy at all."

"How do you mean, miss?"

"Well little one," Belgium patted the head of the girl with a fake smile, "his capital is besieged and he can only watch while the strong fortresses fall."

"Isn't that bad?" the maid continued the question hour, "with all respect, but it are your troops that are being slaughtered."

"Indeed, it's bad," Belgium replied ignoring the second part of the question, "its bad for me, it's bad for my holy brother, but why would I stop being me? I'm not on my own, that git Spain considers me as too important to let go."

"How do you mean?"

"Do you remember how it was when the Seventeen Provinces declared themselves independent?" Belgium asked the maid, "of course you don't, she continued without waiting for an answer, "you unlike me weren't there then, me and my other brother, had signed this paper, the 'Acte van Verlatinghe', a document saying that we didn't need the king of Spain anymore, after the Beeldenstorm, I bet you remember that event." The nation paused a little when she continued her voice was much more soft: "In retrospect I think that I shouldn't have left him alone in the Union of Atrecht, anyway," her voice gained much more strength again, "I decided to stay with Spain because I thought that he loved me, I was wrong, all the things he did to me, he even helped me signing that bloody treaty." Belgium wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug and continued dreamily: "I was so young, so naïve. But that time is long gone."

The maid remained silent for a while then she, although hesitantly, she hated working for Belgium, her mood swings were dangerous, sometimes she thought that being Europe's battlefield for so long had driven her insane, said: "Miss, have you ever considered independence since then?"

"No." Belgium left, ending the conversation, thinking that she should pick the maid herself next time.

The Other Allies.

"Ah, France, I'm like totally pleased to see you," Spain said. "How are things going?"

"Nothing is decided yet, we can still win, but much depends on Belgium, if they capture Antwerp the enemy will flow into my land and I don't know how long we will be able to hold, plus the war in the colonies costs a lot."

"Yeah, it does, yesterday I got the massage that my treasure fleet was attacked in Vigo Bay and this morning I heard it was destroyed."

"Virgo Bay?" France asked.

"No my treasure fleet, and, France, it's _Vigo_ Bay not _Virgo_ Bay." Spain replied, "nevertheless this is serious, it was a very important battle, and I lost tonnes of gold and silver."

"Then we will attack Portugal's treasure fleet," Frances suggested.

"Yes, I want my revenge," Spain said taking a map out of his bag, "that's why I decided to mark on this map where the enemy treasure fleet is, today they are here, near Cape Verde, on their way home."

"Perfect, I'll send a fleet to neutralise them," France said, "something else now, you think Belgium is trustworthy?"

"I trust her," Spain replied.

"After what you did to her?" France asked. This seemed to have thrown a wig in Spain's powder barrel.

"Listen to this: Belgium signed the treaty, everything that happened afterwards is her fault!!" Spain yelled.

"In that case we will see what happens next," France whispered surprised by his ally's outburst. Spain still seemed to be a bit annoyed, he had walked over to the desk, where an amount of maps was spread out and started to move little figurines over them. France recognized a few of them, one was Louisiana, the one on another map was Spain and the last one was standing on a fortress-shaped mark on the map.

"Antwerp," France whispered. Spain nodded, putting the figurines on their right places had apparently calmed him down.

"Will we hold Antwerp?" France asked looking up at Spain.

"Yes, we will."


	2. Hoofdstuk II

Swords had flashed, and collided with incredible force, but now the battle was over, of the two nations that had fought each other one was lying in the mud. The sun shined brightly in the back of the winner, creating a dramatic western effect.

"So, England, it would seem that your campaign ends here," Belgium said poking England's head with the sharp blade of her sword as if she wanted to pick it up like a community worker would pince a leaf.

England grunted, he couldn't believe that he had lost to Belgium, yet now she was standing, smiling brightly, above him, England wanted to grab his sword and stab it into that arrogant face of hers, the problem was, his sword was broken and Belgium had placed her foot on it. And that foot was in a heavy boot.

Knowing that it was completely over now.

"You know, Belgium," England began shielding his eyes with hand, "I don't understand you, you hate Spain, yet you defend him?"

This seemed to infuriate Belgium. She grabbed England and spat into his face: "You have no idea what it is to be me, you have no bloody idea, how I would like to be on my own, not depending on anyone, year after year, you come here to fight, you that basterd France, that idiot Prussia and jerk Spain. I hate you all with a passion, but I manipulated Spain enough to have a proper life, that's why I stay with him."

"You know, if you ally yourself with me, I could guarantee you…" England said, but before he could finish Belgium had planted her fist on his nose. England was thrown backwards by the force of the punch.

Belgium put her foot on England's chest and said: "Like I said, you have no idea what it is to be me! Now I suggest you go back home and tell your colony," she spat the last word into Englands face, "some fairytales."

England expected Belgium to break his ribs and closed his eyes waiting for the cracking noise of breaking bones, instead the weight of Belgium's foot vanished, and when he opened his eyes the female nation was walking towards Antwerp, where the bells of the cathedral already begun announcing her victory.

He heard her mutter while shaking her head: "This victory, although mine, will be remembered his." Instinctively England knew she cried. Never before he had seen a European nation so unhappy. So like her.

"Splendidly done, England," Prussia sneered. England, Prussia and Austria were in England camp planning their next move, to an outsider it actually looked like Prussia was shouting at England while Austria sat in his chair, drinking Italian wine and pointed out where England was still bleeding to a nurse, who, with all respect of course, would tell Austria to shut up and mind his own business. All this is out of the point of view of an outsider of course.

"I can't wait to hear what the soldiers will say once the whole army heard about it. Nation or not you still lost from a woman, which is for a man of honour a disgrace," Prussia smirked.

"Well, Prussia, why do you of all people have to say that, after all if I remember it right it was you who, as prospective nation, were thrown out by Hungary so you had to leave for Poland, who luckily invited you and gave you your home," Austria said pointing at Prussia with his glass like a schoolteacher would do with a pen.

"That was something completely different, she didn't wore a dress," Prussia said in his defence.

"Everybody knew that she was a she," Austria smirked sipping from his wine.

"Hang on weren't you the guy who thought Italy was a girl" Prussia replied. But before Austria could reply, England spoke up: "Guys, I'm getting tired of your constant arguing, I suggest that we finally get some work done here, I was able to capture Bonne, and force the enemy back to Antwerp…"

"Where you were stopped," Prussia interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" England yelled, "but you were supposed to protect the Holy Roman Empire, but the French are now trying to reach Bavaria where these two can join armies and attack Vienna."

"Then your vital regions wouldn't be seized Austria, but smashed," Prussia grinned.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen, Prussia," England said," because it you who is going to stop them.

"Him?" Austria said, "I wouldn't give him a dog to look after, let alone my capital."

"Do you want it to be smashed?" England inquired.

"No."

"Then stop arguing." England said and left the tent much to the dislike of the nurse.

"Ah, Spain, have you met my ally yet?" France asked, while dropping some captured flags down on a table which fell over.

"No who is he?" Spain asked genuinely interested.

"Bavaria, come in dear," France yelled ignoring the fallen flags.

The German man entered the room dragging a large bag with him. _What would be in that bag?_ Spain wondered.

"Tag," the German said, while putting the bag carefully on the floor beside him.

"So how are you doing," Spain started the conversation.

"I'm fine, thanks, you must be Spain." Bavaria said.

"Indeed I am."

"And about these battle plans," Bavaria asked, ignoring Spain completely now.

"Well the idea is when I arrive at your place we join troops and next year we march on Vienna," France replied.

"Deal."

"Now that was easy," Spain said, "you didn't have to come all this way to discuss that here, you know. Besides what in that bag?"

"I… don't actually know, but it seems to be rather valuable," France replied after Bavaria left.

Alas, France started to feel the toll of defeat and the simple plan never was put into action, during the whole year of 1705, no real achievements were made nor by France, nor by England and his allies. Although England succeeded in breaking though the defence lines of Brabant, the campaign was no success. This situation was ended a year later, in 1706, when England launched a full scale attack on Belgium.

Belgium sat in her house her eyes fixed on her flag, the flag she had for so long now, this was actually the very first of its kind, it was white, with two red lines running form corner to corner and making a St Andries cross, with a few flaps sticking out of the lines, she didn't actually like the flag, but it was somehow a part of her, the only thing that was physically binding her to Spain.

"Miss?" the voice of a maid, no _the_ maid, Belgium rolled her eyes, why didn't she just fire that maid? Out of one of France's Howitzers that would be very nice, and then betting with Romano where she would fall down, but then she would get problems with those 'Enlightened' jerks.

"What kind of hairstyle would you like?" the maid asked.

"You know I've got a strange sensation in my belly," Belgium began, she like to talk to her, at least she knew that she wouldn't understand, and perhaps for once shut up.

"Miss?" she inquired. _Bagger, she talks,_ Belgium thought.

"It's the feeling I have when there is going to happen something, you know what?"

"You are going to fight today?" the maid responded carefully.

"You know about it then?" Belgium turned her head.

"Yes, miss, everybody does, the town is filled with soldiers and rumours."

"Then why the hell do you ask what kind of hairstyle I'd like, I go to a fight not a ball at France's place," Belgium sneered.

"Yes, miss," the maid ran away possibly in tears. Belgium smiled, she had the impression things would change today. Hopefully for the better.

France came in, great, every time he was here, no matter for what kind of businesses he would ask her…

"Care for a quickie, Bel-Bel?" France asked.

… care for a quickie, in the closet, he usually added, perhaps he noticed that that closet was removed because of old age ten years ago. Belgium knew that France could be a bit slow. On the other hand every time she went to Paris she had the impression that life passed so quickly there that they had to build monuments on every corner to show that there actually lived people before the current generation. And Belgium would always come with the same excuse.

"At Sint-Juttemis, France," Belgium replied. After all these years France had not yet realized that 'At Sint-Juttemis' meant: NEVER.

"Business now," France said, taking a map out of his pocket and spreading it out on Belgium's old oaken desk, "I dare say we have a problem."

"Do you?" Belgium smirked.

"Yes, and for once I beg you to think as a general, Belgium, the situation has changed now, I will need every…" France said but Belgium cut him off.

"Shut up, I have only one question why do you involve me into another war?"

"What has this to do with the current situation?"

"I don't care, I just want to know."

"I…, it is because who you are Belgium, accept that fact," France avoided the question.

"Born out of blood," Belgium said. France turned to Belgium. She held a knife in her right hand. That was wrong: Belgium was left handed. She held the knife up fascinated by a drop of blood that was balancing on the blade. It struck France as a lightning: born out of blood. Left handed. Left: sinistra in Latin, it also means misfortune.

The blood, France knew wasn't hers: it was his, it was England's, Prussia's, Austria's and Holland's, it was the blood of Rome, Germania and Francia.

Belgium wasn't crazy, she tried to protect herself, like a teen would. Once he, France would protect her.

Suddenly she stood next to him, the blood was gone, but she was poking him, not with a knife but whit her bare hands.

"Wake up, France, there is no need to stare at me like that, it's scary."

"Uh, how long did I stare at you then?" France asked but before Belgium even could open her mouth a man came in. He bowed for the two nations. France and Belgium greeted him politely: he was one of Frances generals.

"The enemy has arrived."

In the battle they went, the nations

Soldiers marching wave after wave.

Guns loaded cannons firing,

The Cavalery is ready, the infantry is charging

And the songs played over the battlefield

Tell a story of bravery and glory.

Glory for God and his minions.

Ready. Aim. Fire. Over and over again.

Men standing in colourful uniforms.

Fell in rows on the spot.

Muskets loaded? Keep one bullet.

We charge. Will they remember us?

There they rise the victors of the battle.

They were not the poor Allies but

The fierce British lion that roared

And chased the enemy from

The reddened battlefield.

She fell.

He fled.


	3. Hoofdstuk III

Belgium was lead away by Austria's tender hands, but Belgium wasn't actually paying attention to him, her thoughts were still at the battlefield. She had lost. She was now with Austria, not officially yet, but still, having to live with this superpower was new, from Spain she knew what to expect, nothing but protection when needed and she had to pay him taxes in exchange, that was all over now.

Belgium did not know what she had to expect.

"_You are a silent girl__, Belgium," Spain said, "why?"_

"_Just leave me alone."_

"_I'm here to help you, Belgium, please accept it." Spain continued._

"_The war with Holland is over, there is no need for you to stay here."_

"_Don't get snappy. I don't like snappy girls."_

"_Be honest with me Spain, you don't like me at all, you just want me to pay taxes." Spain's face darkened, not like in _hurt_, but like in _you're right, there's no need to keep up this 'comedia'

"_Fine then, "the tanned man said to the young nation" I'll leave tomorrow, I'll let you be autonomous and I expect the required taxmoney every month," Spain said. Spain left the following morning, she hadn't been awake, didn't want to be either. Since then Spain nor his king came back again._

Would it be the same?

"Belgium, a toast with the finest Italian wine," Austria cheered.

"I've got perfectly fine wine myself, thank you," Belgium replied.

Austria grinned, I know but this wine is specially made for these occasions, I personally supervised the production, just smell this smell…" Austria dragged on and on about his fancy wine, that Belgium had to agree smelled and in general looked great.

Still she refused to take the glass Austria wanted to hand over.

"Oh, well your loss that you wont taste it," he said throwing the wine on the floor, "you'll drink it anyway."

Belgium knew he was right, as being the personification of a nation everything that happened would have some effect on her.

"You'll probably be wondering what will be happening now, won't you?" Austria asked after he sat down.

"Yes." Belgium replied.

"Basically your tax money be transferred to me and flag will be replaced."

"And my rights?"

"I'm fully prepared to respect every Belgian law and system if that keeps you happy."

"Great, can I go home now?"

"No, we can't risk France or Spain capturing you again, I'll send you to Vienna where you can enjoy the company of Hungary."

"I heard that Hungary was your maid, I'm I correct?"

"Indeed she is," Austria replied.

"If I get to 'enjoy' her company as you put it will that mean that I too…"

"No," Austria cut her of, "your situation will not change drastically, since you weren't a Spain's maid but an equal, you won't be a maid at my place."

"I never was Spain's equal, so I won't be your equal either, Spain and you saw me as strategically important. Back in the days when I and my brother were still one, back then under Charles V we were equals, but I in person wasn't born yet."

"No, I know that you are technically a product of the argument between Spain and the United Provinces, now you are a bufferstate to protect him."

"How do you mean?" Belgium asked genuinely wondering what he meant by that.

"Austria and I have agreed that I'll occupy a few forts on your soil to protect myself from French attacks," Holland said while marching into the tent and sat down on a random chair without even minding Austria's insulted glares.

"Getting tired brother?" Belgium asked.

"Still angry that you lost so much of intellect during my independence war?"

"A brain-drain?" Prussia asked while dragging in a large bag he obviously stole from Bavaria, "How interesting."

"What about being polite?" Austria blurted, stunned at this display of disrespect.

"We are here to talk not to be polite," Prussia said, "I'm way too awesome for that."

Austria rolled his eyes: "Why did you all come here in the first place? As far as I'm concerned the cases are settled, France and Spain are on the brink of defeat, Belgium and the Prince-Bishopric of Liege are in our hands."

"And the war in the colonies will be settled quickly," England injected.

"It took us a few years but now all will be over soon," the United Provinces said, he looked more tired then the other nations but no one noticed that except for Belgium.

"I thought I could find you here," Belgium said.

"How did you know that I would be here?" Holland replied.

"We used to be one, I know as much as you do about that past," Belgium answered, it's also my favourite place."

"Why are you here?"

"You looked tired."

"That would be an excuse for normal people, not for us," Holland said, "you aren't concerned."

"No I can't say that I'm concerned about you, I'm concerned about myself, just like you are concerned about yourself too. That's how things are," Belgium said in a low voice.

"You want to talk about my forts on your territory," Holland guessed.

"No, I've already seen so much blood in my life that I kind of got used to be a battlefield. I learned to ignore the pain of the cannonballs, not like you who is afraid by it."

"At least I care about my people," Holland said standing up. Belgium watched the sun go down. She nor Holland looked at each other when he left.

"War is such a horrible thing. When will they finally learn to stop. Why will there be the need for a great all destructive reign of war and death before they comprehend it's not a game?


End file.
